CMEPTb ou la prémonition d'un destin
by Alya Zmieikissila
Summary: COMPLETE [AU] Voldemort a pris le contrôle de toute l'Angleterre. Pour résister, quelques familles se sont exilées en Russie. 18 ans plus tard, Ginny rencontre son destin
1. Première partie

**CMEPTb******

**Disclaimer** Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne m'appelle pas J. K. Rowling, par conséquent les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bônnnneuh lectuuuuuuuuuuuuuureuh !

**Contexte :**

Pour fuir une Angleterre où Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts font régner la terreur, des familles entières de sorciers se sont exilées. Certaines ont rejoint la Russie où elles se sont mises sous la protection de Lord Zmieïkissila. La vie est loin d'être idéale, mais elles ne sont plus dans la crainte permanente de voir une marque s'élever au-dessus de leur maison.

Dix-huit ans plus tard, ces familles vivent toujours plus ou moins cachées à Saint-Pétersbourg. Les enfants ont grandi… certains ont même terminé l'école fondée par leurs parents et sont rentrés au service de Lord Zmieïkissila. Ils portent en eux l'espoir de leurs parents de venger la trahison du gouvernement anglais, et celui de quelques uns de leurs professeurs de reprendre Hogwarts à Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**I**

Ginny prit le journal que lui tendait son frère et regarda l'article dont il parlait. Sur une page entière était évoqué un fait divers. Ce qui attira son attention, ce n'était pas les enfilades de lettres petites et grandes couchées sur le papier, mais ce qu'il y avait au milieu : une photo et un dessin. Ils représentaient tous les deux le même homme. Le portrait frappait par ses traits précis : le regard vivant transmettait une ambition, un désir de violence, de sang même… On ne pouvait s'empêcher de tressaillir en le regardant. Le dessin en disait plus long sur la personnalité de cet homme que la photo et tous les commentaires qui l'accompagnaient.

– "Impressionnant, non ? La voix de Ron la sortit de ses pensées.

– Oui, oui… effectivement…

– Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ?

– ...

– Pourtant c'est une affaire on ne peut plus simple ! …

– ...

– Bon d'accord, rectifia-t-il en voyant la grimace de sa sœur, avec un peu plus de chance que d'ordinaire… Tu fais une drôle de tête, tu as l'air de savoir quelque chose de plus. Il donna un coup de coude à sa voisine. Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

– …

– Allez, dis-le moi !

– …

– Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?"

Mais Ginny ne l'entendait déjà plus. Elle s'était plongée dans ses souvenirs confus. Cela était allé trop vite. Elle s'était imaginée jusque là que ce n'avait pu être qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Et maintenant, il revenait à la charge avec cet article étalé sur une page entière… Ce ne pouvait être que la réalité, la triste réalité insaisissable du monde des vivants… L'hypothèse de pure coïncidence ne tenait plus la route. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas encore prête à l'accepter. Il était parfois dur d'adhérer pleinement à son destin… surtout quand ce dernier n'était ni sans peine ni sans souffrance.

* * *

**II**

C'était il y a quelques temps. Un mois peut-être. Ou plus encore. Il était difficile de savoir. C'était vendredi. Un vendredi ordinaire de la fin mars. Il faisait gris sans pleuvoir. Il faisait froid, sans geler. La neige tomberait à nouveau. Pâques approchait à grand pas. Elle se faisait sentir de plus en plus : les magasins commençaient à se parer pour les fêtes, les vitrines si fameuses se mettaient doucement en place, les badauds s'agglutinaient devant les mets alléchants. La routine.

C'est cette période que choisissaient les professeurs pour accabler leurs élèves de contrôles, devoirs et travaux en tout genre… sous prétexte que les vacances approchaient, avec elles la fin du trimestre. Encore une semaine ou deux…

Qu'il était difficile de se lever après quelques petites heures de sommeil. La douche froide ne faisait plus aucun effet, ce n'était même pas bon pour le corps. Plus rien ne pouvait aider à se réveiller le matin. Il faudrait une cure de sommeil pour rattraper le retard. Mais pour le moment, il fallait travailler dur et tenir bon. Avec pour seule motivation les vacances tant attendues !

Il n'y avait même plus de lait dans le frigidaire. Ron avait encore oublié de faire les courses, quelle vraie tête en l'air celui-l ! Il était censé être le responsable des courses puisque Ginny ne pouvait pas conjuguer l'école et les courses. Mais il oubliait toujours tout, sauf d'acheter un nouvel équipement pour son balai… Mais cela ne remplissait pas le frigidaire ! Plus de lait, plus de confiture. Il ne restait plus qu'un pot de gelée en réserve. Encore heureux que Ginny cachait des provisions !

Les parents n'étaient pas souvent là ces derniers temps et les jumeaux venaient d'emménager dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes. Percy avait depuis longtemps quitté la maison. Il s'était engagé du côté du gouvernement et avait pris ses distances avec sa famille qui l'avait subi comme une trahison, même si le gouvernement russe n'était pas aussi compromis que l'anglais. Ginny pensait que, s'ils étaient restés là-bas, son frère se serait aussi engagé et qu'il aurait soutenu, que même si le gouvernement soutenait Lord Voldemort, il fallait toujours faire confiance au gouvernement ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à cet aveuglement. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il ne donnait que rarement des nouvelles. Charlie, lui, s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie. Et l'aîné, Bill, parcourait le monde en tant que responsable chez Gringotts, poste très utile pour surveiller les agissements des uns et des autres. Ron, quant à lui, ne vivait que pour le Quidditch, mais ses parents l'avaient obligé à poursuivre des études, le sport n'est pas un métier pour la vie. "Pense à ta reconversion" avait même ajouté son père. Alors il suivait des cours de logistique sans grande conviction. Il pourrait organiser les événements sportifs, avait-il justifié. Ginny n'était pas sure de savoir que faire… Son rêve était de rentrer dans le cercle restreint des Initiés autour de Lord Zmieïkissila, comme son amour Harry. Mais oserait-elle révéler à ses parents qu'elle souhaitait suivre l'Initiation ? Allait-elle avoir le courage de leur annoncer que leur seule fille, la première depuis des générations, allait les quitter pour joindre un groupe exposé aux premières lignes d'une guerre civile sans nom ? Et elle, voulait-elle vraiment sortir de la sécurité du cocon familial ?

Quelqu'un rentra dans une porte. Ce ne pouvait être que Ron. Il n'était guère agile et encore moins le matin quand il luttait, lui aussi, péniblement et sans entrain contre le sommeil. Il lui arrivait même de tomber dans les escaliers car il oubliait où il se trouvait et somnolait plus que de raison. Et rien à faire, tous les matins se ressemblaient, surtout en fin de semaine comme ce vendredi-ci.

L'horloge au-dessus de la porte indiquait 7h18. Encore en retard. Comme d'habitude ! Un yaourt, un verre de jus de citrouille, une tartine. Le tout avalé en un temps record d'une minute et trente-trois secondes. Un véritable exploit pour un vendredi matin ! Il fallait maintenant partir. Un manteau, les chaussures et le sac. En sortant de la cuisine, un regard jeté en vitesse au calendrier. S – 3. Plus que trois semaines avant son anniversaire.

Elle s'arrêta devant une petite pendule qui avait sonné à son passage. Elle se pencha pour regardait de plus près le cadran. C'était un cadeau d'une voisine sorcière adorant les miniatures. Pas indispensable mais parfois utile, bien que l'on n'ait jamais su pour quand était la prévision. La petite aiguille cette pendule du temps qu'il fait pointait sur C, comme Снег, il allait donc neiger aujourd'hui.

"C"

à retenir.

* * *

III

En ce lundi matin, premier jour d'avril, il faisait très froid. Durant la nuit, l'eau avait gelé. Il fallait donc être prudent afin de ne pas se retrouver par terre allongé de tout son long, et être ainsi le sujet de bien des sourires. Si, de plus, vous tombiez le nez dans le caniveau, il s'en trouvait toujours un pour chanter : « C'est la faute à Rousseau !!! » alors que vous auriez plutôt eu besoin d'une main tendue et d'un pied sûr pour vous relever.

Le soleil n'avait pas encore daigné pointer le bout de ses rayons, ce qui n'arrangeait rien ! Ginny sortit de chez elle. Elle dut s'agripper au lampadaire le plus proche pour ne pas finir sa glissade sur la rue et se faire écraser. Elle se remit sur pied non sans difficultés. À ce moment, une voiture freina juste devant elle. La suivante ne put s'arrêter à temps, fit un dérapage non contrôlé qui l'amena jusqu'au pare-choc du véhicule à l'arrêt où il s'encastra. Des injures fusèrent de toutes parts. Ginny s'éloigna avant que la situation ne dégénère. Vous savez tous que le verglas énerve l'homo automobilis et quand il est énervé, il explose très rapidement, suivant une loi exponentielle par rapport à son retard. En chemin, elle rentra dans une boulangerie : aujourd'hui encore Ron avait oublié de faire les courses et ce matin-là il manquait le pain. Devant elle, un vieux monsieur criait. Apparemment, l'homo automobilis n'est pas le seul à être sur les nerfs les jours de verglas ! Le pardessus de cet homme-ci sentait encore l'apprêt. Son chapeau n'avait pas un grain de poussière. Son pantalon, orné de plis parfaitement symétriques, tombait bien droit sur des chaussures de cuir fraîchement cirées et intactes de toute éraflure. Il faisait de grands gestes en s'exprimant, tout en moulinets, et menaçait de faire voler tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Ginny fouilla dans ses poches. Elle y trouva suffisamment pour de quoi acheter deux petits pains. Le monsieur s'égosillait toujours. La queue perdait patience. Tout comme la jeune fille. Elle l'interrompit donc en demandant ce pourquoi elle était venue.

Elle regarda sa montre. Pour une fois elle était en avance. Elle s'arrêta au kiosque, acheta un journal et, comme il lui restait quelques pièces, un jeu à gratter. Perdu, comme d'habitude… Dehors, il se mit à pleuvoir. Cette fois-ci, elle était de nouveau en retard. Pour des raisons de sécurité, les élèves n'avaient pas l'autorisation de transplaner pour aller à l'école. Pas de poudre de cheminette non plus. Les cheminées de la petite école n'étaient pas reliées au réseau. Il n'y avait même pas suffisamment de place pour accueillir tous les élèves en permanence, alors la plupart venaient tous les matins et repartaient tous les soirs. Elle en faisait partie.

Elle prit le risque de courir malgré le verglas. Il ne restait que quelques mètres jusqu'au métro, le sigle "M" se mit à scintiller dans le brouillard matinal, à moins que ce ne soit la pollution qui règne certains jours sur la ville. Étrangement, il s'éteignit lorsque son pied se posa sur la première marche de l'escalier qui s'engouffrait sous terre. Bizarre… La lettre "M" s'imprégna en négatif dans son esprit.

"M"

* * *

IV

Cette heure et demie de potion avaient été une pure catastrophe, pensa-t-elle. Ginny se reprit immédiatement : elle avait été mortellement ennuyeuse avec le triste sentiment de ne pas avancer, de ne rien apprendre, mais de perdre le peu de bagage qu'elle avait péniblement acquis au cours de ces dernières années laborieuses. L'examen terminal à la fin de l'année ne s'annonçait guère de manière positive. La classe désespérait. La plupart ne s'en préoccupait même plus. Ils comptaient sur la chance ou leur bonne étoile. Seuls quelques-uns avaient pris le problème à bras le corps et avaient engagé un professeur particulier. Ginny ne pouvant s'autoriser ce luxe, elle travaillait plus, seule ou avec l'aide de son frère, pour compenser. Maintenant, il fallait penser à autre chose, le contrôle d'arithmancie les attendait.

Ginny se remuait les méninges. Elle obtenait un résultat invraisemblable._ Un lord noir qu'elle identifiait comme Lord Voldemort avait été réduit à néant par un enfant dont les parents avaient été assassinés. _Elle l'aurait su si c'était arriv ! Vraiment invraisemblable… _Surtout que cet enfant serait Harry ! _Elle s'inquiéta un instant avant de se rappeler qu'elle l'avait vu la veille au soir et que ses parents et sa sœur Emma allaient très bien. Bon, décidément, il y avait un problème. était-elle tombée dans le futur? Non, ses calculs indiquaient même un bébé! Elle vérifia et revérifia son raisonnement. Enfin, elle trouva la petite erreur qui change tout, celle qui vous embrouille : elle avait oublié de rentrer dans son équation le départ précipité des Potter à la découverte de la trahison de Peter Pettigrow. Tout s'arrangea finalement. Elle passa à la question suivante. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas claire, l'énoncé était mal rédigé et il fallait se débrouiller pour avoir au final au moins la moyenne ! L'heure pressait. Ah ! Enfin une idée qu'il fallait attraper avant qu'elle ne retourne d'où elle était venue. Encore un petit calcul pour vérifier les résultats. Elle déplaça quelques billes sur son boulier mais celui-ci refusa d'obéir. Puis sans prévenir, il s'agita tout seul. La jeune fille énonça à sa machine son calcul qui fut effectué docilement. Cependant, une fois le résultat donné, Ginny ne put rien lui faire entendre et ne reçut, pour toute réponse, que le message "ERREUR". Rien à faire. Le "E" restait toujours en grand sur le boulier occupant tout l'espace disponible. Impossible de continuer dans ses conditions. Ginny s'énerva.

La lettre "E" resta.

* * *

V

Ginny était plongée dans ses pensées. Le temps était lourd, la journée s'annonçait très difficile, accablante. Les professeurs devenaient de plus en plus exigeant à l'approche du conseil de classe. La classe avait pourtant l'air attentive, mais seul un œil averti pouvait voir que peu de personnes étaient réellement en train de suivre ce qui se passait, la plupart s'intéressait à la mouche qui volait au plafond plutôt qu'à la théorie de la métamorphose.

– "Allez donc au tableau, cela vous réveillera !"

Elle sursauta. La professeur lui parlait. Elle se leva, prit au passage la craie que lui tendait Mme Puys. Que fallait-il faire ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, faute d'avoir écouté le cours. La professeur vint à son secours en lui tendant son livre et lui désigna un exercice. La jeune fille le lut et se mit en devoir de tracer la figure. Elle suivit mot à mot l'énoncé. Elle dessina une droite verticale puis ajouta sur un côté un demi-cercle. Elle plaça quelques points et commença une explication. Elle recula de deux pas pour mieux observer la figure et … elle avait représenté, sans le vouloir, un cas particulier qui faisait qu'elle avait là, au tableau, sous ses yeux étonnés, un énorme "P" au milieu de quelques innocents points. Quelque chose n'allait pas, cela clochait, ce ne pouvait être comme ça… Ginny ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le sentait, il manquait un élément. Elle avait dû manquer quelques maillons de la chaîne indispensable à la compréhension. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir de ce qui n'allait pas, alors que là, elle ne faisait que frôler, à peine, à grand peine, un problème qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à définir. Dans quelle direction chercher ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en avait pas la moindre minuscule petite idée. C'était décidément plus compliqué que de résoudre un vulgaire petit exercice théorique de métamorphose. Elle ne voyait véritablement aucun indice, même minime, qui aurait pu la mettre sur le chemin ou du moins s'en approcher. Mais peut-être que tout cela n'était que suppositions et que ce n'était là que le résultat de son imagination fertile. À moins que… Elle pâlit. Non ! Ce ne pouvait être possible ! Cela n'avait aucun sens, aucune raison d'être.

– "Et alors Ginny, qu'en déduisez-vous ?

– …

– Il faut se coucher le soir si vous voulez être en forme le lendemain et ne pas dormir en cours ! Alors que faites-vous maintenant ?"

La voix autoritaire de la professeur l'avait complètement sortie de ses pensées, elle put enfin réfléchir à l'exercice posé.

Un "P" restait caché dans un coin de son esprit.

* * *

VI

Le cours de Mme Gadalka était difficile à décrypter ce matin. Elle était dans une phase de pessimisme fortement prononcée et distribuait donc des malheurs à tout le monde. Alors, les élèves regardaient les mouches au plafond, faisaient passer le temps comme ils pouvaient. Derrière, ils s'étaient engagés dans une bataille navale acharnée ; là, dans une équation arithmancique quelque peu sinueuse ; devant un binôme fignolait un devoir à rendre ; à côté un groupe se chamaillait à propos d'une traduction anglaise des nouvelles règles du Quidditch ; un peu plus loin toute un rangée était enrôlée dans un carré magique. Les exclamations de joie, ou de déception, étaient ponctuées des soupirs de la professeur :

- "Ah! mon pauvre garçon... une vie bien trop courte t'est réservée...

- J'aurai au moins le temps de jouer ma revanche contre les Irlandais? ria le jeune homme en réponse. Quelques filles gloussèrent. Ginny fit la moue : trop arrogant ce joueur de Quidditch et son succès n'était dû qu'à une chance insolente, à moins que ce ne soit dû au malheur incompréhensible de ses adversaires. La jeune femme soupçonnait l'équipe de s'adonner à des pratiques peu réglementaires...

- Ah!!! continua Mme Gadalka sans relever la question, toi mon petit, je te souhaite bien du courage pour supporter ton avenir... Pas bien rose tout ça! Méfie-toi des objets légers qui se déplacent tous seuls!

- Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt! ça m'aurait peut-être éviter de me cogner dans la porte du placard de la cuisine! se plaignit un garçon avec un cocard impressionnant. Il se plaint d'être vide..." ajouta-t-il quand la classe éclata de rire.

Ginny pensa à son frigidaire, vide lui aussi... les étals des magasins restaient désespérément vide ces derniers temps. Il fallait aller faire les courses à l'étranger. L'économie du pays n'était guère réjouissante. Et cela se ressentait sur la communauté sorcière de la ville.

- "Oh! mais vous! ma petite! vous allez traverser une période particulièrement réjouissante!"

La jeune femme sursauta quand elle comprit que cela lui était destiné. Contre toute attente, cela ne lui plût pas du tout! La professeur ne lui annonça que des merveilles pour les deux semaines à venir. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Ce ne pouvait être que de mauvaise augure! Mme Gadalka n'avait pas pour habitude de prédire du bonheur... Encore moins d'en faire tout un plat. Sa voisine lui demanda si elle était invitée au mariage. Mais à la grimace de son amie elle n'insista pas. Personne n'avait semblé remarquer ce changement. Le sujet de conversation abandonna le sujet de la cérémonie de Ginny pour la malchance incroyable de son voisin.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Quelqu'un intervint en posant une question qui en fit rire plus d'un. La conversation changea à nouveau de sujet et s'anima un peu plus. On suivit attentivement pendant quelques instants. Mais c'était une fausse alerte et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Les combats, les discussions, les calculs reprirent bon train. Ginny n'avait pas bougé toujours perdue dans ses pensées qui s'assombrissaient de minutes en minutes. Devant on faisait des constructions, on empilait tout ce qu'une trousse pouvait contenir en essayant de ne rien faire tomber. Une gomme, des plumes, une colle, des ciseaux, une règle… Cette tour finit par s'écrouler avec fracas sans que cela ne semblât déranger quelqu'un. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations sans se préoccuper de celles des autres. Une colle, une gomme, une règle par-dessus, puis une plume, non il glissa… Le "T" resta ainsi. Un "T"… Ginny frémit… Elle sentit la peur monter en elle. Et si la pensée qui n'avait fait que l'effleurer jusqu'à présent était juste ? "C. M. E. P. T"… Il ne manquait plus qu'un signe. Mais non, ce ne pouvait être que pure coïncidence ! Sans plus.

Pourtant le "T" était là.

* * *

VII

Cet après-midi-là, la digestion faisait son effet dans la classe. La professeur corrigeait un contrôle particulièrement catastrophique. Un rayon de soleil vint taper contre la vitre et s'engouffra dans la salle. Il réchauffa un peu la classe et surtout les cœurs. Les vacances se faisaient décidément désirer. Il restait encore une semaine entière à tenir. Ce rayon déposa un voile d'inactivité sur les élèves. Encore plus efficace que les cours de philosophie ! La professeur interrogea quelques élèves mais voyant qu'ils ne suivaient pas davantage que le reste de la classe, elle continua seule.

– "Au moins une prof sympa, ou du moins plus compatissante que les autres !" souffla sa voisine à l'oreille de Ginny. Un hochement de tête fut la seule réponse. Elle avait autre chose à penser de plus sérieux. Quelque chose qui la préoccupait. C'étaient ces signes, ce mot inachevé que Ginny ne voulait pas voir finir. Elle souhaitait ne plus en entendre parler, tandis qu'une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui demandait ce qui se passerait si le mot s'achevait. Était-ce vraiment _cela_ qui l'attendait au détour du chemin ? Ou n'était-ce que coïncidence fortuite ?

le lendemain, ce serait son anniversaire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, ni de préparer quelque chose. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas oublié… Elle n'avait pas vu la plupart de ses amis ces temps-ci car son emploi du temps était surchargé comme le leur d'ailleurs. Elle leur téléphonerait quand même le soir pour savoir ce qu'ils feraient le lendemain soir. Il était encore possible d'organiser quelque chose. On verrait bien plus tard. Pour le moment la professeur avait fini de corriger le devoir et elle rendait les copies. Ginny eut la sienne dans les dernières. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit sa note, ou plutôt l'appréciation : à côté de la note, un petit "b". Le mot était fini. Ginny était résignée. Arrivera ce qui arrivera. Que faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? On ne peut s'opposer à son destin. Le sien était marqué du mot "CMEPTb" comme d'autres sont associés à "JOIE" ou "BONHEUR". Il fallait bien vivre avec. Rien ne servait de se révolter…

"CMEPTb" le destin était scellé.

* * *

Votre mission est, si vous l'acceptez, d'appuyer sur le petit bouton GO à côté de _review_…;-p

Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz et à la prochaine


	2. Seconde partie

Disclaimer :

Je ne suis toujours pas JKR… _Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif !_ alors _snif !_ les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _snif !_ _Re-snif ! _

Réponse aux reviews

**Solla** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira… ;-)

**Llits** : Au secours !!! Aargh ! Arrête ! Je vais tout avouer ! CMEPTb (qui se prononce quelque chose comme : smièrt') signifie _la mort_ en russe. Je suis désolée pour le retard d'update. Mais voici enfin la suite !

**Elnath** : En réponse à ta review tardive… (mieux vaut tard que jamais, après tout !) voici la suiteuh ! Et je réfléchis à ta proposition. En attendant je t'envoie tout plein de bisounours !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

#oOo#

VIII

Elle attendait. Il faisait sombre dans cette pièce. On s'y sentait mal à l'aise. Au loin un chat miaulait. Elle était immense. Sur la longue, on y aurait facilement ajouté table un chandelier, des bols remplis de sang qui n'attendaient que l'instant où les maîtres des lieux les boiraient lorsque sonneraient les douze coups de minuit. Mais la pendule indiquait deux heures vingt-cinq. Elle faisait un bruit horrible, un tic-tac à vous retourner l'estomac et à vous pincer le cœur. Les toiles d'araignées, elles, étaient bien réelles. Quelqu'un était venu peu de temps auparavant. Il avait déchiré une des toiles. Des traces de pas étaient visibles au sol. Deux différentes, remarqua-t-elle. Une qui rentrait et ressortait par une autre porte. L'autre, plus fine, aussi sauf qu'entre temps, les pas avaient fait le tour de la pièce, s'étaient arrêtés aux fenêtres, puis avaient déambulé autour de la table. Soudain, ils s'étaient posés aux pieds d'une chaise. Enfin ils étaient partis avec la première trace. Cette personne aussi avait attendu. Une femme, à en croire les pas, s'était retrouvée dans cette même pièce. Pourquoi ? Elle ne pouvait le dire. Même elle, ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue, ni ce qui la poussait à attendre dans ce lieu sinistre, morbide. Non, elle aurait plutôt dit _mortel_. C'était le juste mot : MORTEL. Une ambiance pesante régnait sur cet endroit. Décidée à quitter cette pièce lugubre au plus vite, elle se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle aperçut une feuille de papier et un stylo sous la table. Curieuse, elle s'approcha, se baissa.

– "Vous n'allez quand même pas me quitter si tôt ?"

Elle trembla. Cette voix… Elle prit peur. Elle voulut se relever pour lui faire face, mais l'homme l'avait déjà saisie et il passa ses mains autour de son cou… Elle le vit et le reconnut aussitôt. C'était bien lui. Elle avait eu raison. Elle aurait dû fuir plus tôt. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Elle savait tout maintenant, elle comprenait tout. Enfin. Il avait commis une grave erreur, très grave. Cependant, il était trop tard pour elle. La curiosité a un prix élevé, pensa-t-elle amèrement. Il serrait de plus en plus fort, elle étouffait. Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle voyait ressortir tous les traits de son visage. Elle essaya de se dégager. En vain. Elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Elle savait maintenant que c'était fini pour elle. Il avait triché. Mais il avait gagné. Et elle, elle avait perdu. Elle était perdue. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

oOo

Elle eut un sursaut, hurla, et mit ses mains à son cou. Ginny ouvrit les yeux. C'était juste un cauchemar. Ce dernier, pourtant, avait laissé quelque chose derrière lui. Quoi exactement ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. L'ambiance, peut-être, ou bien l'horloge et son tic-tac macabre… Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Seule une bonne douche pourrait l'aider à oublier cet affreux cauchemar.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte de chez elle à sept heures trente, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à son frère, elle _l'_avait chassé de son esprit.

Mais pas pour longtemps.

IX

Il était déjà dix heures passées lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ron alla ouvrir. Ce quelqu'un avait dû courir pour venir jusqu'ici, à en croire son souffle saccadé. Au bruit des pas et au son de sa voix, elle reconnu Harry. Il discutait à bâtons rompus avec son frère dans l'entrée. Il aurait quand même pu venir lui dire bonsoir ! Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ? Il n'y en avait que pour eux semblait-il. Ginny sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle s'enfonça dans ses coussins, augmenta le son de la télé et attrapa un prospectus.

Lorsqu' Harry parut enfin, il ne restait que des lambeaux minuscules éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Rien ne répondit à son "bonsoir la vieille !" censé être le départ d'une plaisanterie qui aurait fini en éclat de rire général. Mais aucune pique ne vint en retour. Il s'était adressé à un mur.

"Tu ne fais rien ce soir ?"

Toujours aucune réponse. Harry leva des yeux interrogateurs sur Ron, qui haussa les épaules. C'était mal parti !

"Je t'ai posé une question, Ginny !

– T'as vu l'heure ? répliqua la jeune fille d'un ton cinglant. Tu étais censé venir à six heures ! Je te signale, au passage, qu'il est déjà dix heures et demie et qu'il est un peu tard pour organiser quelque chose ! Il fallait se réveiller plus tôt !

– Je m'excuse pour le retard, commença Harry.

– Volontaire, coupa Ginny.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Je raconte que quand tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir avant dix heures, tu ne dis pas que tu viendras à six heures tapantes ! C'est tout !"

Harry s'approcha. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Il pencha sa tête vers la sienne, mais avant qu'il ait pu finir, il reçut une droite et Ginny disparut en quatrième vitesse s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était loupé !

X

Ginny regretta aussitôt ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'aurait pas dû se fâcher pour si peu. Il avait bien quelques heures de retard, mais ce matin-là, il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se libérer. Et il était là. Il avait fait l'effort de venir… Oui mais il aurait pu en faire un peu plus, après tout, c'était son anniversaire à elle ! Et cet événement n'avait pas lieu tous les jours ! La jeune fille était tiraillée entre l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui pardonner mais de l'autre côté, son ego lui interdisait de descendre et était prêt à lui lancer tout ce qui lui passerait entre les mains. Plus son esprit la torturait, plus elle s'énervait. Elle finit par donner un coup de poing dans le mur et à éclater en sanglots avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Ce fut ainsi que Harry la trouva.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement la porte, se faufila dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. À pas de loup, il d'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord. Il attendit ne sachant que faire et surtout comment s'y prendre. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

" Ginny…

Elle s'éloigna et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

– Excuse-moi, je ne voulais…"

Il ne put finir. D'un élan, elle se jeta dans ses bras et éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Harry ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Quelque chose lui échappait. Mais trop content de l'avoir retrouvée, il ne chercha pas à répondre à cette question. L'amour lui suffisait.

XI

La nuit était noire, Ginny frissonna et se rapprocha de son compagnon. Soudain ce dernier étouffa un juron : il avait oublié ses clefs chez elle. Il lui proposa donc de l'attendre au chaud. Elle accepta et écouta attentivement ses explications. Elle entra dans l'immeuble indiqué alors qu'il disparaissait en courant derrière le pâté de maisons. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir et trouva les escaliers. Elle s'arrêta au deuxième étage et essaya de repérer la porte indiquée. Malheureusement, il faisait encore plus noir qu'au dehors. À force de persévérance, elle trouva la bonne porte : elle était restée entrebâillée. Elle la poussa. Une couche importante de poussière recouvrait la pièce. Une autre porte se trouvait au fond de la pièce mais Harry ne lui avait pas dit comment l'ouvrir. Il lui fallait donc attendre son retour. Décidément, son anniversaire était un jour d'attente… Après tout, la vie est l'attente de la mort. Chaque pas que nous faisons est un pas vers la mort… Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, alors autant s'en accommoder si nous voulons profiter de la vie. L'endroit n'encourageait pas à des pensées joyeuses.

Dehors un chat miaulait. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Aucun chat n'était visible. De nouveau, il se fit entendre. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait être dans la pièce. Ginny ne vit ni personne, ni animal. Elle soupira. Le _destin_ était là, prêt à surgir, n'attendant que son heure.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce et trouva un stylo et une feuille de papier. Elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils de la longue table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait pu se trouver dans la salle à manger d'une famille de vampires. Elle laissa son stylo tracer ce que voulait sa main. Au bout de quelques instants, apparut un visage. Elle le connaissait, du moins, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Petit à petit, les traits s'affinèrent, dévoilant le caractère de l'homme. Ginny frissonna, mais ce n'était guère de froid. Elle tenta d'arrêter sa main, en vain. Ce visage monopolisait l'esprit de la jeune fille, et la main de celle-ci le transposait sur le papier. Les yeux rouges, les muscles crispés, l'expression de désir de violence, rien ne manquait. Il semblait vivant, réel. Comme dans son cauchemar. Sortant de sa transe, elle regarda le dessin et, effrayée, le jeta derrière elle. Le stylo prit la même direction.

Le chat invisible se fit de nouveau entendre. Ginny parcourut toute la pièce mais ne trouva rien. Le tapis semblait avoir été brossé par une main invisible, pourtant les fenêtres n'étaient pas ouvertes, elle n'avait senti aucun courant d'air. Dans un coin elle aperçut une empreinte de patte de chat. Une et une seule. Furieuse, elle donna un coup de poing dans une toile d'araignée.

Des pas se firent entendre. Le parquet grinça. Une porte s'ouvrit. Le chat hurla. Ginny frissonna de nouveau. La mort rôdait. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, s'arrêta, muet. Il fit quelques pas. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Cette main était froide, mais ce n'était pas celle de la mort. C'était juste celle d'Harry qui arrivait enfin.

Encore un couloir, des escaliers, de nouveau un couloir, une porte, puis une autre. Il faisait noir, complètement noir. Elle entendit Harry fermer la porte. Mais il n'avança pas. Elle attendit quelques instants et, ne l'entendant pas bouger, elle se tourna vers l'endroit où elle estimait qu'il se trouvait.

– "Et alors ?" demanda-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La lumière s'alluma soudain et une douzaine de voix entamèrent une chanson célèbre en telle circonstance : "Joyeux Anniversaire…"

Au loin une horloge sonnait ses douze coups sinistrement.

XII

Ginny monta dans sa chambre. Cette soirée avait été une surprise. L'attente avait été oubliée et pardonnée quand elle avait su que tous n'auraient pu être là avant. Ils avaient tous fait l'effort de venir, même ses parents, ainsi que Bill, Charlie, les jumeaux Fred et George, étaient venus ! Ron avait su tenir sa langue. Pour une fois ! Hermione était arrivée avec son ami Victor, le célèbre Victor Krum. Pas le dernier pour faire la fête celui-là ! Lioudmila et Tatiana étaient fidèles au rendez-vous, comme d'habitude. Emma restait timidement dans un coin, impressionnée par la présence de l'attrapeur. Seul son frère Percy avait décliné l'invitation, prétextant une surcharge de travail. Cela ne l'avait même pas surprise et, à y réfléchir, elle préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait son don pour refroidir les ambiances de fête.

Et surtout, elle avait eu une surprise de taille : Lord Zmieïkissila avait appris son souhait d'intégrer les Initiés. Il avait même envoyé une Initiée… et pas n'importe qui : sa petite fille Alya. On disait d'elle qu'elle était responsable des commandos agissant notamment contre la puissance anglaise et les influences de Lord Voldemort. Harry l'avait décrite comme une femme exigeante, ne supportant pas la trahison mais capable d'imiter voire d'égaler les farces des jumeaux !

Elle n'était pas venue les mains vides. Après avoir observé Ginny discrètement - tout en discutant avec les uns et les autres - elle avait sorti un paquet et l'avait tendu à la jeune fille. C'était une boîte comme on en trouve sur les marchés : une saynète était peinte sur le couvercle. Elle la tourna vers la lumière. Une jeune femme menaçait d'une épée un ennemi pour protéger sa famille. Un serpent, symbole de la famille Zmieïkissila, était dessiné sur le bouclier qui la protégeait des attaques de son adversaire et un autre était gravé sur le manche de son épée. Un troisième prenait soin d'un enfant.

Elle avait ouvert délicatement la boîte. À l'intérieur, sur un coussin vert et noir, était posé un talisman. Une tresse aux couleurs de la résistance, vert, noir et rouge, portait un serpent dans la même attitude que le protecteur de l'enfant. Ses yeux émeraude étaient incrustés dans le corps en or blanc. Lorsqu'elle le posa sur sa main, une chaleur se dégagea du serpent et il lui sembla à Ginny que ses yeux lui sourirent.

"Fais-en bon usage ! avait déclaré Alya.

-Merci, avait bafouillé la jeune fille.

-J'ai comme l'impression que nous allons désormais nous voir plus souvent."

Un sourire avait adouci le visage de l'Initiée. Elle avait ensuite incliné la tête et avait disparu dans un silence absolu.

oOo

Elle était fatiguée, épuisée, crevée… Elle se déshabilla, prit rapidement une douche et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Harry la rejoindrait dans quelques instants, dès qu'il aurait rangé le matériel utilisé pour la soirée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il indiquait six heures et quart. Soudain, les chiffres s'affolèrent et affichèrent deux heures trente neuf. Elle vit ensuite défiler les lettres du mot CMEPTb les unes après les autres. Elle serra instinctivement l'icône attachée à son cou. Sa tête lui fit mal. Elle s'agrippa désespérément au talisman. Elle se sentit tournoyer et tomber dans un trou noir. Dans les yeux du serpent, un éclair passa.

Harry la trouva étendue sur la moquette, le visage recouvert de sang, les yeux blancs… Il se précipita sur elle et la secoua pour la ramener à elle. En vain. Ce fut Ron qui alla chercher les secours.

XIII

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant qu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital. Elle y avait passé deux semaines coupées du monde extérieur à ne voir que des visages inquiets autour d'elle. Elle avait ensuite changé de chambre et s'était rouverte petit à petit à la routine habituelle, à remettre son cerveau en marche, à revivre en somme…

Elle n'avait pas quitté son talisman. Il la rassurait. Il lui tenait compagnie dans sa souffrance. Quiconque avait tenté de lui enlever s'était brûlé en touchant le serpent.

Alya était venue la voir et avait déposé des chocolats. Ron s'était jeté dessus… et avait été transformé en fouine à la première bouchée ! Les éclats de rire résultants avaient eu pour effet d'ameuter le personnel soignant qui avait fait sortir tout le monde sous prétexte que Ginny avait besoin de calme.

"Et tu sais le plus surprenant, Ginny ? continua son frère. L'homme a été arrêté grâce au portrait que la victime avait dessiné. Mais je me demande bien comment elle a fait… Selon ses proches, elle ne savait pas dessiner … étonnant non, tu ne trouves pas ?

– …

– Ginny ? Tu dors ? "

**FIN**

#oOo#

_J'espère que cela vous a plu.  
__Dans tous les cas, faîtes donc un petit tour par la case en bas à gauche pour me le dire ;-)_

_Bonne année 2005 !_

_Tsilouyou_

_Alya_


End file.
